Lesson Number One: You Belong to Me
by ParicDrabbles
Summary: Eric teaches a newly made Pamela a lesson in respect.


_A quick one-shot, I hope you like :D And reviews are always appreciated!_

* * *

**Lesson Number One: You Belong to Me**

"Oh Eric, they smell so fucking delicious!" Pam declared, stalking forward towards the French restaurant with dark intent as her eyes made contact with two children that ran around noisily, the smell of their innocent blood making her mouth water.

"I don't think so" Eric smirked, grabbing the laces on her corset to pull her back against him, his arm binding around her waist preventing her from following through with her brand new instinct to kill. "My baby vampire can't risk being killed for feeding on baby humans, not when she is turning out to be so much more than I had expected her to be" he purred in her ear with a smile, his fingers sliding up the curve of her waist to massage the soft flesh of her breast.

She moaned and rolled her head back against his broad chest, her brow furrowing with frustration. Her need for blood and her want for sex created a conflict inside her that could only be released in one way. Snarling in anger she spun around in her maker's arms and tried to sink her fangs into his neck, but her attempt was cut short as his hand gripped her throat with just enough pressure to stop her from getting away from him.

Growling into her face, Eric pulled her out of the French street and into a dark alleyway where he proceeded to slam her back against a brick wall. He knew very well that new vampires tried to assert their dominance the first chance they got, for he too had done the same with Godric. It was time for this mischievous blonde girl from San Francisco to learn a tough lesson in respect and come to terms with the fact that she would no longer be in control of her life like she had been when she was human. She belonged to him now, and he wanted her to know it.

Releasing his grip on her throat he captured her slender wrists in one hand and pinned them against the wall above her head, his own fangs which were a remarkable size in comparison to her much smaller ones slid into position as his knee slammed between her legs. She was now completely and utterly vulnerable, a position he enjoyed seeing her in as she hissed up at him.

"Try biting me again after this night and I'll keep you locked in a coffin for a week!" he growled "Now Pamela, you will willingly expose your neck to me and you will allow me to bite you as a reminder of who you belong to."

She felt herself breathing heavily, a habit from her human life that she couldn't get rid of and battled with his words as she gazed at his fangs with a mixture of stubbornness and anger. She didn't like the arrogant smirk he possessed as she thought carefully about his words, the vampire within her being telling her to fight while the human telling her to submit.

"Do I have to take you over my lap and spank you until you won't be able to walk?" he arched his brow, his eyes darkening at the prospect

Her eyes widened with horror and she closed her mouth, hiding her fangs from him before gulping her pride with irritation. Tearing her eyes from his face , she looked to the ground and cocked her head to expose her long, slender neck.

"Good girl" he whispered against her ear making her shudder as his nose trailed along her soft skin, taking in her unique scent.

A groan escaped his lips as her blood now contained him, she was truly his and it was intoxicating. Sliding his tongue out to taste her, he opened his mouth and sank his fangs into her with excruciating slowness. He made sure that she felt the penetration of his bite and held his fangs deep within her, allowing her blood to flow without gulping it to relish in her gasps and sharp breaths which were music to his ears.

When he was sure that she had submitted to the dominating love bite he began to suck her blood into his mouth, it was spicy and sweet. This was the first time he had tasted her since turning her and although her blood was cold and didn't contain the pulse of a heartbeat which vampires thrived for, it was truly addicting.

The taste of their bond within her unique essence which he created, the feeling of being high swarming his brain as he swallowed her divine stream of immortal life. Withdrawing his fangs from her in the same slow manner he had inserted them with, Eric growled and reared his head back with a hiss. Her blood streaking his chin as she moaned, her eyes filled with lust and respect for her maker who struggled not to bite her again.

"Have you learned your lesson?" he growled, finally making eye contact with her

She nodded, her neck throbbing from his bite

"What have you learned?" he snapped, his eyes dark and fiery as he stopped himself from turning her around and fucking her against the wall.

"Not to disrespect you or try and dominate you" she whispered as his erection pressed into her belly making a moan fall from her plump lips, he slid his fingers in her long honey blonde curls and tugged on them gently.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked with a frown, his nose inches from hers as he looked into her wide blue eyes with authority and desire

"I belong to you." She smirked.

He chuckled and his fangs revealed themselves again, painted with her blood as he gripped her chin and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on her lips

"Yes you do, my good little girl" he smirked "Now, since dawn is approaching we have to go underground but we won't be dying for the morning – I want to teach you another lesson in how unbreakable a vampire's body is..." he whispered, nipping her lip with his fangs causing her to tremble.


End file.
